All For One Pretty Little Camellia
by Trinity Phantomhive
Summary: Camellia Valentine is one of the many darlings of Englad's upper class. When she turns 19 everything becomes a hassle when it comes time for her to marry. But what happens when an unannounced trip to Kent distrupts her quiet life in the country.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction for the Scarlet Pimpernel. The Scarlet Pimpernel is one of my favorite Historical fiction books so I had to write a Fanfiction. Hopefully, I write another chapter and continue until the end.

Constructive critism and praise is greatly welcome, as I will become a write in the near/distant future!

All the characters mentioned here are mine except Sir Percy and Lady Margurite. They both belong to Baroness Ozcry. :(

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The maids hurried about the house, making way for me as I wandered through the halls. Stopping at a window, I leaned against the window sill and stared at the scenery. The day was perfect.

The sun was shining brightly through the cloudy sky and the thick foliage surrounding our home. It was a beautiful day except for the ugly grey carriage strapped to four of our best horses. It stood dramatically against the earthy hues of brown and the gentle shades of green.

It was that time of year again, the time that we return to Kent, which is one of the most relaxing places to be in my opinion. The area where my father lives is filled with the same luscious foliage as our home here. My mother had me travel there every year around this time to see my father and spend the winter month with him, a few weeks before Christmas. My favorite part was meeting my father's friends, such as Sir Percy Blakeney and his wife Lady Margurite.

I loved it, though after I turned 14, my mother refused to let me go by myself and then let alone go at all. But earlier this week when my mother suddenly announced that we were going to Kent, I knew that there was another reason. There's always another reason with mother.

"Milady?"

A small voice brought me out of my reverie. It was my maid, Sarah, reminding me that the carriage was ready to go. The maids had finally calmed down and they were lined along the halls with their heads bowed and those who were more defiant than others daringly stared right into my eyes. Outside, a somber group had gathered by the carriage. To my amusement, my younger sister Opal, had taken it upon herself to dress in her best black ensemble.

As I walked past her to join mother and my elder sister Veronica in the carriage, I felt small hands latch onto the back of my dress. Looking over my shoulder, I sighed as I saw that her tears had already started to over flow.

"Do you really have to go?" She asked still clinging to my skirts, her voice trembling.

I smiled gently, how I hated to see her cry. Stooping down to her level, I pulled her into my arms for a strong hug. I was so close to Opal, we were confidantes or 'secret keepers' as she called it and had a close bond. It was always painful to leave on long trips and she wasn't able to make it.

"Yes," I said gently, "Nothing I do or say shall deter mother this time." And pulled away from her as more tears threatened to spill over, I quickly added, "But while I am gone, you are the new lady of the house." I told her in a mock voice of superiority. I smiled when she nodded slowly and her tears to dry. "Keep this safe for me while I am gone." I told her slipping one of my prized charm bracelets off my wrists and on to her smaller ones. She nodded once again, her tears now nearly dried and she wore a slightly bigger smile on her face. I gave her one last, warm hug and gave her nurse maid strict orders, then got in the carriage. "Watch over the house!" I shouted back to her as we started off, bumping around on the dirt path.

As the horses picked up speed, I stared out the window at Opal's receding figure and sighed sadly. Turning around to face mother, who's lips were pursed into a tight line, I managed a small, empty smile before rearranging the skirts on my legs.


	2. Chapter 2

All for one Pretty Little Camellia

Chapter 2

The first few hours of the ride were pleasantly quiet; we all refrained from looking at each other and instead enjoyed the nature swiftly passing us by. Then there was no nature to look at as we came out onto open, grassy land. And try as I might to continue staring out the window, I pulled my eyes away from miles and miles of grass and looked curiously at my elder sister, Veronica, who sat only a few inches away from me. She was staring out the window, with her forehead pressed against the cool glass. As for mother, she was contentedly staring out the window and peering at the occasional horse.

That's how the first day of our journey began, peaceful silence with only the rhythmic beats of the horse's hooves. That night, we slept in a small hotel alongside the road. In my opinion it had the warm feel of a small countryside cottage. In my sister's opinion the next morning, 'It was a hovel not meant for members England's high society'. Oh how deeply I apologized to the owners for my sister's harsh words!

And that is when the trouble began. Hours into the second leg of the journey, Veronica lapsed out of the irritated, angry silence that had taken hold of her when we started off. And as the younger sister, she took her anger out on me.

Within minutes of mumbling to herself, she began to rant and mumble about how miserable the carriage ride was and how quiet the country side was. But thank God that our journey finally came to an end, abruptly my sister in the middle of her dreadfully boring ramblings.

The sun was beginning to set when we were finally settled into our individual rooms in my father's manor, Hill Crest. Though the servant's weren't paying any mind to us. They were far too busy. What I managed to learn from a maid was that there were a few extravagant events that were taking place the following week that required everyone's attention. Then she was called away by one of her superiors.

So seeing that I wasn't going to get any enjoyment out of watching other than to see Veronica barking out order's to servants who were too busy to give a . I did what my mother states that I do best, which is wandering about the place lost in my thoughts and looking pretty. And I did exactly that, hoping with any luck I would bump into father.

However, my wanderings barely started before I crashed into a young gentleman. Down we fell in a heap of tangled limbs and frightened shouts.

"Pardon me miss," He said rising up quickly before helping me up, "But I was not watching where I was walking."

'Apparently so.' I thought while gently dusting off the lace sleeves of my dress. I looked up at him, expecting something to come out of his slightly agape mouth. And when nothing did, I said nothing and looked back up at him. After a few moments of award silence, he finally recomposed himself and offered to escort me to the gardens, which I happily accepted. As we strolled through the halls and out through an open door, we chatted amiably until I brought up the subject of why he was here and who he was.

He happily complied with the latter, though he jumped around when it came to answering the former. And upon releasing my arm and setting me on a bench, he bowed extravagantly and introduced himself in a very silly, uppity tone of voice.

"I am Alec Creighton, the future Baron Creighton and successor to, Baron Victor and Baroness Angelita Creighton." And with that, he straightened up and bowed pompously again. I giggled slightly into my hand before I heard him ask,

"And you Milady?"

Recovering myself quickly, I stood and curtsied to him in a manner of over exaggerated civility.

"I am Camellia Valentine, the third eldest child of Baronet Alexander Valentine. It is a pleasure to meet you my lord."

Once again, I smiled and I could feel my cheeks heating up slightly when I saw him smiling happily.

And thus was how our tour of the garden started. Though our day ended all too quickly. It felt like less than a few hours, mother was calling for me, Alec had to return home to greet an important guest with his father and the sun was finally starting to set. And as I prepared to return to the house, Alec began calling after me.

"Yes?" I questioned him curiously, when his hand came down lightly on my shoulder. I looked at him and waited for him to catch his breath before he continued.

"I would like to ask," He began, "if you would do me the honor of once again gracing me with your presence?" When he finished he looked up at me then down at his feet before I gave my answer.

"I would love to meet you again, if it pleases you my lord." I replied, curtsying deeply.

At this he smiled and bowed. "It pleases me greatly madam, that tomorrow you will be sharing my company."

He left me at the doors of the dining hall, before disappearing through the main hall. As I looked after him, I didn't hear the door creak open behind me until a hand came down on my shoulder. Suddenly twirling around, I came face to face with my mother and father.

Mother, was smiling widely with her fan covering her mouth. Father was standing behind her and his lips were twitching slightly in the form a smile.

"What an intresting young man." My mother said, her smile widening greatly. I blushed as I followed them into the dining hall, unable to say anything as we seated ourselves and the first course of dinner was served.


End file.
